


Amy

by PastaBucket



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pegging, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: This is my Amy/Ethan predator/prey strapon headcanon.
Relationships: Ethan/Amy, Markiplier/Amy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Ethan! Ethan!" Through the sleepdrunken fog, Ethan recognized Mark's paniced whispers on the other end.  
"Mark, what the fuck? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ethan rubbed some of the sleep gunk out of his eyes, fully intended to end the call as fast as possible and go back to sleep.  
"Ethan! She's loose!"  
Ethan just sighed. "No, she's not."  
"Yes, she is, I'm telling you!"  
"Mark, how many times have we had this conversation?"  
"It's not a nightmare this time. I think I heard her chuckle downstairs!"  
"Mark, you realize that there's no point in you whispering? She knows exactly where you're sleeping. I can barely hear you."  
"...but she doesn't know I'm awake!", Mark's voice persisted in its paniced whispers.  
Ethan sat up in his bed. Fuck. He wasn't going to get any sleep, was he? "Did you lock the padlock on your door?"  
"'Yeah, why didn't I think of that?' Of course I padlocked the door!", Mark tried to scream a whisper. "You know it'll just take her a few minutes to break it down! Wait, shh - what was that?!"  
"Mark -"  
"I clearly hear footsteps downstairs. She's loose, Ethan! She's walking around downstairs!"  
"Mark, remember the knife that you bought exactly for this occation? ...that we made sure was nice and big?"  
"Ethan, you get over here RIGHT NOW or I swear to God!"  
"But I was sleeping...", Ethan sighed a whiny complaint. "Can't this wait?"  
"NO!", Mark screamed out a whisper. "By morning I'll be dead, and then she'll be coming for YOU!"  
Ethan instinctively clenched his anus as the first flashback shook him awake. There was a reason why it closed around a tampon instead of closing all the way: It couldn't. ...because of her.  
"Mark, you're my friend, but I don't really know if I can." His voice was suddenly shivering now.  
"Ethan, you promised! You're the only one I trust to do this!"  
"Mark, the doctor said my asshole probably won't be able to close all the way for as long as I live."  
"Yeah, well, you can either come here and rescue me, and fight her here, or you can buy yourself another couple of hours before she busts down YOUR door."  
"I hate you, Mark.", Ethan groaned.  
"Thanks, buddy. I hate you too."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"...and don't forget the extra ammo."  
"Thanks for reminding me. You just hold tight."

After Ethan had hung up, Mark clutched his bedside combat dagger with both hands, curled up into a ball in the corner furthest away from the padlocked bedroom door - just a thin sheet of door between him and the haunting chuckle now permeating from downstairs. She was taking her sweet time. She knew that he wasn't going anywhere. He also knew that stabbing her would only slow her down, but sometimes even mere seconds of remaining life, was precious.


	2. Chapter 2

Having parked his car a block down the road so as not to alert her, and clutching the lifesaving tranq rifle with both his hands, Ethan slowly approached the Markiplier residence. When he had promised Mark he'd do this, it had basically been out of courtesy, to maintain their friendship. Deep down he knew that there was no permanent containment solution for Amy, but still he'd pushed away picturing actually going through with it, from his mind. Now more than ever his clenching buttocks reminded him with of what she'd done to him, and how every instinct in him told him to flee this place, and never look back. ...but he knew that there was nowhere to really run. Taking the fight to her, was the only way.

All the windows were dark. Everything looked so innocent from outside. If only this had been a prank call. If only the cops would believe them.  
Ethan reached into his pocket for the emergency spare key, but then noticed that there was no need. The front door was ajar. Ethan swallowed. This could mean anything, and it was all bad.  
With the rifle still in hand, Ethan pulled open the door with his foot as slowly as humanly possible. Was he too late? Had he missed Amy on his way here?  
The large hallway was almost pitch black. Carefully Ethan stood there, peering into the darkness of every looming, treacherous corner, trying to adjust his eyes. Everything was deadly silent.  
Slowly he entered, cursing every little creaking noise that the house gave away underneath his weight, accompanied with the thumping of his racing little heart.  
"Eeethaaan..."  
Ethan's eyes frantically darted from place to place, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice, but it was as if it had echoed out of the walls of the house itself. He could hear the sadism dripping from her grinning lips, like a spider watching a mouse walking directly into its funnel trap.  
...but he had to unfreeze his quivering legs and press on. He told himself that this time he had a rifle, and that it somehow mattered. If he just methodically sweeped the house, or even made it upstairs and found Mark to still be alive, he might just survive this.

Clung to the ceiling directly above his head, on inhumanly twisted limbs, Amy silently watched her prey proceed into her lair. For years she'd longed to relive this moment - to plunge herself deep into her little bitchboy plaything, and make him squeal out his defeat in thrust after thrust. Mark she just wanted dead, but Ethan she wanted to keep alive for as long as possible. She wanted to fill him not just with her strapon, but with her very soul. She wanted to push out his filthy ego through his throat, and push in nothing but submission and servitude, until he fully understood his role as her little toy.

It wasn't until a drip hit his exposed face, that Ethan noticed it. Confused, he brought a hand to his cheek and just stared at the mysterious clear fluid between his fingers. As the horrifying realization exploded within him, he screamed and looked up, only to see Amy dropping down upon him, sending him to the floor and the rifle flying out of his hands, and sailing far across the floor. He tried to gasp for air, but Amy's crouch made that virtually impossible. All his could draw in was a rancid stench of unwashed urine and alien pheromones that made him gag. He gave out a high pitched sqeal as his body just flopped about uncontrollably in mindless panic. He screamed until his lungs were completely empty, and when after his lungs once again had capitulated to draw in Amy's smothering cunt into his lungs, he screamed some more.

With a newfound delight, Amy pushed down firmly against every warm vibration that Ethan's screams brought her, massaging her clit with his nose. His futile struggles to push her off only amused her, and soon they too faded into defeat and semi-unconsciousness.  
"Welcome home, bitch boy.", she grinned. She had so much in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Deprived of oxygen, and drugged with toxic cunt fumes, Ethan drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt his legs being dragged. He felt them bounce painfully down the stairs to the basement. He felt himself being hoisted like a lifeless sack of potatoes, over a table, and finally how his pants were pulled down.

Amy grinned as she kneaded the buttcheeks of her new sex toy - a sex toy that apparently came with a little neat tampon plug. She reached out toward the opened tub of fisting gel, and coated every inch of the giant plastic shaft of her black strapon, with a small mercy. As her prodding tip began to wedge open his little sphincter muscle, her victim began to stir and squirm. "No! Please!", he begged her. This was a nightmare that he knew all too well. Effortlessly she pinned him to the table and began sinking the entire thing in, savouring every scream and groan as she did. "Owwowwowwow!" ...and when it was finally all up as far as it could go, she finished with a decisive rough thrust, making him produce the first shrill scream of many to come.  
The vaseline made it all so much easier. She pulled the black shaft out almost all the way, just to shove it back in into the newly expanded tunnel with ruthless force, producing another mindless scream. The next thrust was equally merciless, her victim acknowledging her with yet another scream. The next scream was less frenzied, as she didn't give him time to breathe anymore. From there she picked up the pace, victoriously grinning over the fact that Ethan's anus was now hers. Whatever parts of his colon couldn't bend to her will by now, deserved to tear and break. The pistoning movement made the table shake for every forceful shove. Now all the boy gave out was a groan like from a dying animal, rising and falling with every thrust. Amy smiled with enjoyment as she continued to own the limp boy, hearing every part of his mind slowly break and surrender to accept pain and death at her hands. The table shook nonstop, the boy's limp arms flopping over its edges, his facial expression conscious yet dead as a string of saliva made it out of his open mouth.

Mark braced himself as best he could as he descended the stairs to the basement, but the sight that the noises had prepared him for, was still something he knew that he couldn't unsee. Tearing his eyes off his dying or already dead friend, he aimed the rifle at Amy's shoulder. Amy didn't even slow down her rampage. She was in so much of a primal trance, that she didn't even notice the huge animal tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder. She just kept going. The second dart embedded into her neck. The third one into her side. It was only by the fourth one that the darts began to take effect. Slowly her thrusts began to weaken, until she finally collapsed on top of Ethan with a weak sigh. Markiplier took aim and fired another dart. It embedded deep into Ethan's shoulder. Mark didn't know if he'd missed Amy on purpose or not, and subconsciously just hoped to spare his friend.

After having unstrapped the huge dildo now coated in Ethan's feces and blood, Mark began dragging the body of his girlfriend back into her steel cage. The lock was still busted, but Ethan had brought plenty of spare darts that would keep them safe if she'd wake up again. It was only a couple of hours until dawn. After that Amy would be back to normal again - just a normal everyday girl to make videos with. He'd take Ethan to the emergency ward, and then buy even better locks somehow.

THE END


End file.
